


Tricky Stairs and New Housewares

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan and Phil are moving to their forever home. Unfortunately, they forgot just how exhausting moving is.





	Tricky Stairs and New Housewares

Phil sat in the front of the van and watched as Dan handed the keys back to their landlord, bidding him a final farewell as they left the apartment. It was never going to be a permanent home, and they had only been there for two years which was a relatively short time given how long they’d stayed at their previous apartments, but it had served them fairly well and there wasn’t much to complain about. Dan was happy to be moving out of a communal building, so he could put the rubbish out in peace, but apart from that, they were both a little sad to leave.

Dan climbed into the driver's seat next to him and they took one last look at where they had spent the last two years of their life before they slowly driving away. The rest of the moving company had already set off towards their new house and it was time for them to follow. They waved goodbye to the landlord and were on their way, the old truck trundling along filled to the brim with all of their belongings. He dreaded to think how high the road tax was on this thing but that was the removal company’s problem, not his.

After months of searching they had finally found their perfect home, and now they were going to move in after long last. It was big enough for the both of them plus a few others if they ever decided, with a small garden at the back and enough room at the front to park a car and put out the bins. It wasn’t huge, they were in central London remember, but it was theirs. The deal had been finalised last week, they had a mortgage and everything. It sounded silly but when you have been renting for as long as they had, something so small can feel like a really big deal, it was a big step forward.

The rest of the day was very stressful, they exhausted themselves dragging boxes of heavy video equipment and furniture upstairs, determined to get it done while they still had help, although it seemed they were going to have to spend the majority of tomorrow hauling a sofa into their designated gaming room. This time they had decided to go with only one bedroom, Phil was going to switch his filming set to somewhere else in the house. He had demanded first pick since Dan had got it last time, but it wasn’t as though dan filmed much anymore anyway.

At about seven in the evening, they called it quits for the day and slumped onto the sofa that was currently stuck halfway down their hall since they hadn’t figured how to fit it through the doorway into the lounge yet. A couple of boxes sat next to them, a lamp peeking out of one, a bunch of clothes the other. They had managed to sort most of the boxes into rooms, but Phil had forgotten to label a few in the hurry of packing everything up and now they were scattered around the house. Dan lay down with a heavy sigh, his head in Phil’s lap

“We should order pizza,” he murmured, voice muffled by the pyjamas that Phil had opted to change into once they had been left alone. Carrying dressers up steps in skinny jeans was not fun, or practical in any way. Phil smiled and nodded,

“Yeah, I think we deserve it,” He sighed, running his hand through the younger man’s hair. He pulled out his Phone and placed the order that had been long saved, although had to remember to change the address at the last moment.

Once he had done, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall behind them. He ran his fingers among Dan's hands, and a small smile tugged at his lips as they rested on the engagement ring he had given Dan only three months ago. He wore it more than Phil had expected, every time they were alone he would take it off the chain that hung around his neck and slipped it on. Ideally, he would never take it off, that’s what most people did, but then again, most people didn't have a community of millions scrutinising their relationship. Buying a house together had been enough to convince many of the (well let’s face it they were already convinced) that they were in a relationship. They were right, but they weren’t quite ready to tell everyone that yet.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his daze, he looked down to dan to see if his fiancée was going to get the door. Unfortunately, he had fallen asleep and was gently snoring, a little bit of dribble dripping onto his leg. Phil grimaced and gently removed Dan’s head from on top of him and arranged him in a more comfortable position before going to open the door. He paid the delivery guy and nudged Dan with his foot to wake him. The younger man groaned but was drawn from his slumber by the smell of pizza. He lay staring up at Phil with puppy dog eyes, but Phil pointed towards the door to the kitchen.

“If we stay here, you’ll just go back to sleep,” he scolded, although his voice was warm, “Plus we need a table, this sofa is new, and we aren’t getting greasy stains all over it,”

Dan got up, grumbling to himself,

“Since when have you cared about keeping stuff clean,”

The logic, however, was sound, and Phil had the food. He followed his fiancée without much more complaint. They sat opposite each other at a breakfast bar stool, the only few pieces of furniture that had come with the house. Despite having had a strenuous day, Phil wasn’t really that hungry and resigned himself to picking bits of cheese of the pizza while Dan ate. He was just tired, in need of some coffee probably. He got up to make one, having gotten a request from dan, who looked like he was ready to pass out into his box of chicken nuggets. He was still getting used to the new layout, it was strange.

“I think we need to paint this room,” Dan said absentmindedly while sorting his dips, “Off while is an awful colour,”

Phil hummed in agreement, reaching over to a small blister of paint that had formed over time, peeling it away. The house was quite old, and the last owner hadn’t cared for it as much as they might have liked, but with a few restorations, he was sure they could make it a little more habitable. Unfortunately, the small bit of paint turned into an enormous flap that flopped over the counter. His eyes went wide, and he hastily pushed it back up, securing it in place with a bit of discarded blue tack before Dan could see.

When he came back with the coffee and handed a mug to Dan who was staring off into space. He smiled and took a sip before clearing his throat,

“How about we take a break from lifting tomorrow and pop to the shops. We need some paint definitely, and plaster, and whatever else we need to fix this place up. Do you know anything about DIY?” Dan knew that he was clutching straws but at the moment they had few options. Phil shook his head.

“I know how to assemble flat packed furniture,” he replied with a shrug, then sighing,” Badly,”

Dan smiled and let out a small huff,

“Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to learn. We’re proper adults now Phil!”

Phil resisted the urge to point out that at this point he had been a proper adult for fourteen years, although admittedly he didn’t act like it a lot of the time. He was kind of reluctant to admit that he was now properly into his thirties, it had only seemed like a few years ago that he had turned eighteen. Before he knew it, he was going to be in his sixties, well twenty-eight years, but still. He didn’t notice he had spaced out until Dan snapped him out of it,

“You have an existential look on your face,” he said worriedly, “Please don’t tell me you’re having a crisis, I’m not sure how to cope with them,”

Phil laughed and shook his head, although the thought had quickly wiggled its way into his brain and he had the ominous feeling he wasn’t going to be able to get rid of for a while yet. Dan frowned at him and tilted his head to his side, giving his fiancée a knowing look,

“Come on Phil, open up,” he said, gesturing for Phil to come over to him. Phil went to sit next to him, pressing his side into the younger mans, but didn’t speak.

He didn’t really want to talk about it, even though he knew he would probably feel better if he did. It’s just they were going through enough now with moving and everything, he didn’t want to stress Dan out with his insecurities. Dan was doing well at the moment, not every day was amazing, but most were, he didn’t want to do anything that might compromise that. Unfortunately for him, they had been together for so long that they could read each other like a book, and Dan knew that,

“No, you can’t distract me by being all cuddly,” he laughed, “Just tell me, if you are worried about something, keeping it bottled up will only make it worse,”

Phil sighed heavily, and Dan began to gently stroke his hair and buried his head into his fiancée’s shoulder. He couldn’t keep anything from Dan, and he couldn’t help himself from spilling his thoughts to him,

“I’m getting old,” he mumbled, embarrassment sweeping over him. Dan scoffed,

“You aren’t old Phil, you have a long way to go before that happens. All we did was buy a house, how are you going to cope if we have kids?”

“Better I hope,” was all Phil replied glumly, moving his head down to the table with a thump. Dan rolled his eyes,

“Sweetheart, you aren’t even middle-aged yet. You can’t think that every time we move on with our lives, onto something better, you’re getting old. If you do that when you are old, you’ll regret holding back,” he said gently. Phil shrugged and turned away from him,

“I know, it’s just occasionally I feel like I can’t help it,” he groaned, “I miss being twenty sometimes,”

It was true, he missed that time when he was still in uni, he could count on his family for help and there was so much less pressure. Of course, his family would always be there for him, but it wasn’t the same now he had his own life. He missed his old house and all the friends up north he rarely got to see, and he missed when YouTube was a lot smaller, and a lot friendlier. He loved his fans, but they could be a bit much sometimes and every video now seemed so stressful to make. It wasn’t as fun as it used to be.

“You didn’t know me when you were twenty,” Dan replied quietly. Phil pulled him into a tight hug, suddenly feeling a bit guilty,

“I like to complain about my life,” he said with a breathy laugh, “But I wouldn’t change it for the world,”

That seemed to sate Dan as the younger man cheered up a little, as did Phil. dan was right, he needed to stop worrying so much and actually live his life. He grabbed the empty pizza box and shoved it into the bin bag that was currently hanging from cupboard handle since they were yet to find the bin, which had probably been buried under a mountain of rubbish in the hallway. Luckily, they had already got the fridge plugged in and running so he could leave his uneaten food in there for tomorrow,

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” he said gently to dan who was sat with his eyes closed. It was only about ten o’clock, but they did have a stressful day. Dan nodded and got up to join him.

They got ready in silence, with a bit of rummaging around to find toiletries, clothes, and Phil’s contact lens pot, which had somehow ended up in the cutlery box. When they finally climbed into bed, something Phil now despised with a fiery passion since it had taken nearly three hours to get up the stairs and he was probably going to be beyond stiff tomorrow, he let out a deep breath and turned to Dan. His fiancée was already pretty much asleep, but that didn’t stop him from pulling him in close and whispering a quick ‘love you’ before closing his own eyes. Dan replied with a mumbled ‘love you too’, and Phil couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. They were lying in a room that was theirs, in a house that was theirs, and he couldn't have been happier.


End file.
